


Темная лошадка

by Saysly



Series: Криптонит [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Это старая игра: некоторые наиболее распущенные новобранцы узнают о репутации Брока и пытаются впечатлить его в надежде повысить свой социальный статус в команде, а потом, может быть, и звание. Брок понятия не имеет, почему они напирают на свои оценки. Может быть, у них просто нет других достижений. В конце концов, парням, которые на самом деле хороши, не нужно трахаться с командиром, чтобы улучшить карьеру.





	Темная лошадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264026) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



> Автору на наше счастье так понравились отношения Р&Р в Ахиллесовой пяте, что история продолжила развиваться.

Август — любимый месяц Брока: в это время выпускаются рекруты Академии, и коридоры Трискелиона переполняются молодыми горячими мужчинами. Некоторые из них присоединяются к Страйку, что дает Броку уйму возможностей поглазеть на них в раздевалке.

Прошлый год оказался неурожайным. Всего один парень — мальчишка даже — в котором Брок мог бы заинтересоваться, погиб в самом начале на такой простой операции, куда Альфу даже не стали звать, прежде чем Брок даже узнал его имя. Остальные новички были абсолютно не в его вкусе, в результате чего он застрял с Джеком еще на целый год.

Он вовсе не жалуется. Джек умница; доступен, когда нужен Броку, открыт для многих вещей, на которые жаловались его предыдущие цыпочки. Знает, как вести себя, когда они вместе, и не путается под ногами, когда у Брока нет на него времени. Но мужчине нужно разнообразие. Два года трахать одну и ту же дырку для Брока слишком долго.

У него было ощущение, что этот год окажется лучше, и он оказался прав — август едва начался, а он уже присмотрел пять разных парней. Он переодевается в раздевалке после утренней тренировки, когда к нему подкатывают двое из них.

Они называют Броку свои имена, которые он тут же забывает, потому что его внимание сосредоточено на другом. Первый — светловолосый и стройный, с обезоруживающей белозубой улыбкой. Если бы Брок был менее опытным человеком, он был бы очарован. Однако, будучи собой, он думает о том, как этот парень будет выглядеть нагнутым над его столом. Второй высокий, с темными волосами и темными глазами, гораздо более мускулистый и разговорчивый. Брок выбьет это из него, заставит давиться своим членом, пока его глотка не станет слишком натертой для бесполезной болтовни.

Но в данный момент Броку нужно быть терпеливым и пытаться прислушиваться к его хвастовству об оценках, как будто ему есть до этого дело. Это старая игра: некоторые наиболее распущенные новобранцы узнают о репутации Брока и пытаются впечатлить его в надежде повысить свой социальный статус в команде, а потом, может быть, и звание. Брок понятия не имеет, почему они напирают на свои оценки. Может быть, у них просто нет других достижений. В конце концов, парням, которые на самом деле хороши, не нужно трахаться с командиром, чтобы улучшить карьеру.

Любимое слово блондина «ага», если судить по тому, как часто он его повторяет. Он больше по вкусу Брока, чем высокий, так что ему он уделяет больше внимания, но вскоре выясняется, что ему тоже нечего рассказать интересного. Брок задается вопросом, плачет ли он. Он выглядит как плакса. Это ничего, Брок выбьет это из него. Интересно, сколько у него уйдет времени, чтобы научиться. Брок готов взять его сегодня с собой домой, чтобы выяснить это.

Открывается дверь и заходит Джек. Ему хватает одного взгляда на них, чтобы оценить ситуацию. На его лице не отражается ни единой эмоции, когда он спокойно подходит к своему шкафчику и начинает раздеваться.

Брок и до этого едва следил за разговором, но теперь каждое слово, произнесенное высоким, пролетает мимо его ушей. Джек в последнее время поднабрал мускулатуры. Скоро он будет крупнее Брока. Еще одна причина отпустить его. Дело не в том, что это делало его менее горячим, но будет не так весело, если Брок больше не сможет скрутить его.

На спине Джека перетекают мышцы, когда он забрасывает полотенце на плечо и уходит. Брок дает себе полюбоваться на замечательно украшенную синяками задницу, пока она не исчезает за дверью. Включается душ.

Брок возвращает внимание к новичкам. Высокий все еще говорит, но разговор как-то переместился к тренировкам, и Брок немного загорается — у них будет несколько общих занятий. Взгляд блондина фиксируется на том месте, где секунду назад стоял Джек, потом перемещается на Брока. Он отвечает нахальной ухмылкой. Пришла пора узнать, что на самом деле вызывает его интерес.

— Кстати говоря, — произносит высокий, глядя на часы. — Тренировка скоро начнется. Нам пора идти.

— Да, не отлынивайте, — отвечает Брок. — Я уважаю работяг.

Если у них и были какие-то планы потянуть время, они их явно меняют — забирают снаряжение из своих шкафчиков и уходят, блондин кидает Броку через плечо последнюю чарующую улыбку. Брок едва не смеется от этого — любители. Они, скорее всего, даже не геи, но не против пососать член, чтобы добиться желаемого. Потому что они думают, что только это от них и потребуется — скорчить сладкое личико и пососать член. Они думают, что Брок старый извращенец, которого удовлетворит наименьшее из того, что они готовы предложить. Что они будут теми, кто устанавливает правила. Что ж, их ждет сюрприз. Он не старый. Извращенец — может быть, но у него есть стандарты, и неряшливый отсос нихуя не стоит.

В душе все еще течет вода. Уже поздно присоединиться?

Как по подсказке, вода останавливается, на мгновение повисает тишина, затем дверь снова открывается, и Джек возвращается, совершенно мокрый, с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Он не обращает на Брока внимания, идя к своему шкафчику. Брок дает себе минутку насладиться видом, лениво скользя взглядом по рельефной груди, уголок его рта подрагивает, когда он смотрит на следы укусов вокруг сосков. Он отталкивается от стены и направляется к Джеку, когда тот открывает шкафчик. Брок протягивает руку коснуться его, ведя ладонью по влажной груди, нажимая кончиками пальцев на твердые мышцы. Подняв взгляд, он обнаруживает, что Джек внимательно его рассматривает. Его щеки раскраснелись от горячей воды, напомнив Броку о том, как он впервые подкатил к Джеку, в этой самой раздевалке, прямо перед всем отрядом. Сладкий застенчивый Джек, его лицо было краснее его ягодицы, по которой Брок его потом хлопнул.

Джек поворачивается к нему полностью и робко кладет ладонь на бедро, неуверенный, что прикосновение разрешено, неуверенный, что его статус главной дырки Брока все еще при нем. Это обезоруживает, честно.

— Ты такое искушение, ты знаешь это? — спрашивает Брок, положив вторую ладонь на предплечье Джека, пальцами прослеживая круглые следы ожогов.

Лицо Джека от этого загорается.  
— Придешь сегодня? — спрашивает он тихо.

— О да. Несомненно. — Брок опускает ладонь по груди Джека вниз к его бедру и под полотенце, чтобы сжать его задницу.

Новобранцы подождут.


End file.
